


Happy A-Week-Before-Valentine's Day

by Natalia



Series: LW-Love Wobbles [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, happy valentine's day
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalia/pseuds/Natalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, it's all indicated in the title...<br/>Wish you all a happy day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy A-Week-Before-Valentine's Day

杰拉德最近有些反常，看手机的频率越来越高。就连他的秘书都说：杰拉德先生，您看手机就像我母亲抬头看电视播滚动新闻。明明每次看到的都是一样的画面，却还是忍不住诱惑。杰拉德佯装生气责怪女秘书没大没小随后又调侃说情况不尽相同，手机屏幕还是赶不上电视屏幕的。女秘书放下茶杯提醒杰拉德一个小时后有重要会议，杰拉德挥挥手打发其走人，然后——又看了眼放在办公桌上的手机。  
继上次约会之后杰拉德和阿隆索不过只是又约着一起吃了几次饭。如果你问除了吃饭之外约会还发生了点什么其他事的话，答案不过是看电影和逛公园。我和你一样觉得这些活动毫无新意，当然了，这不是为自己不记录他们的故事而找的借口。  
他们彼此相识一个多月，并且还未互相厌倦，总体来说是段健康「友谊」的良好开端。提到友谊这个单词时我总是打上了引号——他们其中有人并不想局限于此，友谊这个定义虽然不赖但还可以（也应该）更进一步。  
2月7日星期六，是个约会的好日子。星期六即不像星期五也不像星期日：前者的休假伴随着苟延残喘的工作日，后者的休假紧跟着冗长劳累的星期一；只有星期六的灵魂才真正属于休假，只有星期六才最适合约会。  
所以阿隆索将今天下午的时间留给了杰拉德。  
他们去看了场电影。情人节之前总是电影上映的低潮期，但是最近这几年出版方好像悟出了些门道。与其在情人节当天拼得你死我活，倒不如偶尔错开提前一两周上映。于是杰拉德和阿隆索坐进了最后一排的情侣专座——不是有意为之。该导演以浪漫喜剧闻名，刚上映不久场场爆满，未预定的两人只能坐到了最后。  
情人节档期的电影应该不用我过多赘述，总之最后一定是男主角抱得美人归的大团圆结局。之间有笑有泪，有起有伏。放到精彩之处杰拉德伸出左手拍了拍阿隆索的大腿说男配角太好笑。阿隆索对此没有回应，他只是伸出右手一把按住了杰拉德刚想离开的左手，然后将其逐渐翻转过来紧紧握在手心。一瞬间杰拉德毫无反应，不知是受到了惊吓还是注意力仍在逗人发笑的男配角身上。直到五秒钟之后他才慢慢意识到这一不同寻常的姿势，于是他错过了男配角的下一个笑点。杰拉德在满场大笑中凑近阿隆索的右耳，试图问出这个奇怪动作的原因。阿隆索的眼睛依旧盯着荧屏，嘴里发出哈哈的大笑声。笑过之后他才对杰拉德说道，看电影要专心不要乱动。紧接着他加重了手上的力道并给出了原因：这只手不太安分，需要我来管理。杰拉德感觉阿隆索手心传来的温热，止不住地微笑起来——这只手牵起来比想象中的更加甜腻。之后两人再无交流，手牵手的动作一直持续到电影散场。杰拉德不记得电影的具体内容因为现实比电影更让他振奋。日后阿隆索承认时机刚好这个动作有心为之，当初不和杰拉德过多交流也是太为紧张。紧紧拽住那只手似乎花费了他所有的勇气。这些都是后话了。  
两人依然走了约会的标准流程：吃饭。阿隆索预约了市内一家有名的日料餐厅。看菜单，点食物。最后免不了的是——杰拉德点了抹茶蛋糕，而阿隆索则出乎意料地喝起了日式玄米茶。理由看似充分：做不到入乡随俗，至少偶尔尝试迎合环境。  
杰拉德的心思却不在西班牙男子关于咖啡和茶的诡辩上，他只是点头微笑说好。心不在焉的理由很简单，他想要坐在对面的那位陪他一起过情人节。于是他清了清嗓子，开口道，「我知道这很仓促，但请听我把话说完。我不愿意看见你与除了我之外的其他人约会。」说罢像是怕对方误解其意似的又补充了句「这不是说要做多严肃的承诺，我只是…」杰拉德由于太过紧张无意识地玩弄起了甜品调羹，阿隆索伸出左手，（又一次）将其按住。他见对面的男人无法准确地表达其意，于是自己开口说道（他没有放开他的手），「Steven,我给你准备了情人节礼物。我的意思是，就算你不开口约我一起过情人节，我也会约你。」然后他松开了他的手（杰拉德突然觉得甜点不够甜），换上了一本正经的语气，「如果不是对你有些许想法的话，那天我也不会一直观察你，你以为捡手套这件事真的只是…就这么发生了吗？」杰拉德还在留恋阿隆索手心的触感（比甜点更甜），大脑来不及跟上对方单词流逝的速度，印象中依稀听到礼物二字于是开口询问究竟是何物。阿隆索则以为这番表白不得对方要领于是更加迫切地解释起来：「触屏手套。这样你下次不必脱手套便能使用手机——该死的智能机我们却都离不开他。而且，我不想别人再利用手套这借口接近你了。我知道有人会这么做，比如我。」沉默出现了两秒钟的时间，然后杰拉德仿佛悟出了什么一样，笑了起来。他告诉阿隆索这家的抹茶蛋糕做得过分粗糙，口感也不太到位。他没有告诉阿隆索的是，任何甜品与你比较都只能相形见绌，我喜欢甜品更喜欢比甜品更甜的你——你蜜色的眼眸，你温热的手心，你嘴角的弧度，它们都甜得恰如其分是我最喜欢的程度。阿隆索参不透杰拉德突然讨论起食物的深意，只好也学着杰拉德点评起了玄米茶。杰拉德听完笑着说，我不关心这茶是好是坏，反正在可预见的将来我都不会去喝它，我只关心你还会不会跟其他人约会。你说的意思我大致了解，但依然想得到确切答案。于是他听到了一个简短的不。  
这些是在这个星期六约会中我个人认为值得叙说的部分——其余都是些更细碎的小事。不过，我实在是对杰拉德今晚究竟有没有吃到让他称心如意的甜品充满了好奇心。鉴于冬日的夜晚漫长，我认为他一定可以，不知你们之中是否有人赞同我的观点。


End file.
